batman_shadow_warfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Mask
'Black Mask '''is a major antagonist in Batman: Shadow War and Batman: Red War. He is the feared leader of the False Facers and one of the most powerful mob bosses in Gotham City. Biography Early Life Born to a wealthy Gotham City family, Roman Sionis grew up with parents that cared far more about their own social standing than about the well-being of their child. When an infant Roman was dropped on his head mere moments after birth and growing up, his childhood proved to be one of pretensions as well as luxury. When he came of age, Roman became the vice president of his father's company, Janus Cosmetics. However, he didn't have total control of the Sionis empire and shortly afterwards, he killed his parents by causing a fire on their home and acquired the company. Soon, Roman expanded into the construction business, purchased a Steel Mill, built theme park attractions, and purchased a restaurant as well. Unfortunately, Sionis was forced to back out of the theme park business due to the resultant attractions breaking down and killing or maiming customers. Control of the Gotham drug trade was the source of most of his money, which allowed him to dabble in other businesses, fronts and bribe city officials. The greatest of these assets was undoubtedly ownership of the Gotham Merchant's Bank. Running Gotham With the anonymity of Sionis' trademark mask allowed him to be the face of both his business and his criminal empire, Black Mask became a rising star in the Gotham underworld alongside arms dealing rival Oswald Cobblepot AKA the Penguin, and was backed up by an army of similarly masked mobsters. Sionis enjoyed so much wealth, that he was able to afford a private suite in the prestigious Lacey Towers, which he preferred to use as a safehouse in times of crisis, and indulged several relationships with several women, particularly Tiffany Ambrose, a convicted drug trafficker who may have been the only person he ever truly loved. Sionis' power similarly increased to the point where he had direct influence over corrupt GCPD officials such as Commissioner Gillian B. Loeb and SWAT team leader, Howard Branden. Sionis was even the one who suggested to a frustrated Loeb to use the stubbornly incorruptible Captain James Gordon as good publicity for the rest of the department. Whenever there was the possibility that he could be linked to his alleged crimes and his minions could not bribe or silence witnesses, Sionis had them kidnapped and disposed of. This contributed to Sionis' developing appetite for torture. Such was Black Mask's power, he was even able to challenge the Falcone crime family, Gotham's most powerful crime family. Sionis took particular delight in intimidating Alberto Falcone, the family's youngest and most insecure member, after he had witnessed him drunkenly boasting about his supposed power in public at a restaurant. That came back to bite Sionis though as he was threatened over the phone by a "higher power", who was secretly Alberto in the throws of a schizophrenic episode. In spite of all that, Black Mask was not invincible. Sionis was accused with multiple crimes despite managing to avoid conviction and large numbers of his men were dissatisifed with what he paid them and how he treated them. Sionis' legitimate businesses were not always successful and, despite his bravado, Sionis was paranoid to the point of hiring a body double. Sionis' physical health didn't air much better and he was forced to have a pace maker installed for Prolonged Q-T Syndrome. He also harbored an obsessive hatred for Bruce Wayne. Intervention of the Dark Knight Personality Black Mask was feared by most everyone in Gotham City and one of the most powerful crime lords, who was known for his sadistic, brutal and unconventional methods of torture. He kept virtually everyone who had influence in Gotham in his pocket, with either fear or blackmail. His love for material wealth was almost as extensive as his love for torture as he not only tortures for intimidation and information but for entertainment. Though his reputation as a ruthless crime lord is totally withstanding he can at times go from being a brutal criminal to an amiable businessman. He also remains the owner of several reputable businesses across Gotham, among them his own bank and restaurant. Black Mask did have the capacity to be affable towards his clients but only if he believes there is a greater benefit for him. He also has a very paranoid nature as he hires body doubles as well as owning multiple safehouses and security devices. Black Mask was not afraid to challenge anyone, no matter how powerful they were. He also underestimated people and also treated his men poorly and paid them almost nothing, which is different from Black Mask's style of managing whom constantly kept them on a tight leash. After a major blow to Black Mask and his empire, he began to treat his men better to keep them on his side. Black Mask was very proud and would never beg for his life, close to sheer arrogance and narcissism. He did however show value for his own wellbeing and also prided himself on his resilience. After his defeat and torture to almost death, Black Mask managed to regain some influence and considerable wealth but was a fraction of what he once was. Despite his brutal and sadistic tendencies, he had a deep love for his girlfriends and would lead a violent and personal vandetta against those who harm them. Black Mask is also great at escaping captivity. Abilities *'Expert Tactician: 'Black Mask is one of the greatest criminal strategists and organizers in Gotham, having taken a great amount of control of the city's underworld once. *'Expert Businessman: 'Black Mask was a skilled enough businessman to maintain a criminal empire. *'Master of Disguise: 'Black Mask is a formidable master of disguise as well as a highly gifted actor. *'Expert Marksman: 'Black Mask is an excellent marksman who always carries semi-automatic handguns and he has proven capable of hitting highly nimble athletes in mid-air with relatively little effort and has also shot mid-flight weapons away from himself. *'Expert Combatant: 'Black Mask is a highly accomplished athlete and hand-to-hand combatant. *'Interrogation: 'Black Mask is a master of both physical and psychological torture, which he often uses to either extract information or simply to torment his enemies. Equipment *'Colt Gold Cup National Match: 'Black Mask often carries this customized magnum. *'Tarus Raging Bull: 'Black Mask occasionally utilizes a Tarus Raging Bull. *'AK-47: 'Black Mask occasionally armed himself with an AK-47 assault rifle. *'Various Other: '''Black Mask uses a variety of crude, sharp-edged weapons as well as use of everyday items including knives, steel pipes and electricity cords which he slowly drips with water to cause mild electric shocks. Appearance Black Mask had an average physical build, and preferred to wear white suits and black ties. He often wore a black skull mask, which was later grafted to his face. Killed Victims Relationships Quotes *"My lawyer will have me out on bail before the sun's up. And you know what I'm going to do when I get out? I'm gonna dedicate every waking minute to tracking you down and taking you out. And the best part is there's not a damn thing you can do about it. Because that justice system you love so much? It's a scam! And you? Well, you're the mark. Because you keep tossing us in and we keep bouncing right back out." *"You son of a bitch! You think you can steal from me and get away it? You're a dead man! Dead!" *"You think that'll make me talk...after what he put me through? The torture...turned my men on me, stole me, murdered my woman. He's my kill. Not yours." *"Kill him and I'll pay you whatever you want. Make him suffer and I'll double it." *"Couple a'freaks. You two deserve each other." *"With everything going on Gotham, you decide to waste your time with me? I'm touched!" *"I've got the numbers here, Bat. Which means I've got the advantage!" *"Take off now and I'll consider not coming after you!" *"No one arrests Black Mask. No one!" *"You'll die for this!" *"Big mistake coming here! Big mistake!" *"Gonna feed you to my dogs!" *"Die! Die! Die!" *"Lose the circus act, Hood boy." *"You don't need to do this. I'll give you money. Drugs! Guns! Weapons! Whatever you want. Please. I'll take a plane. I'll leave Gotham. Never show my face again. Anywhere you want! I'll go anywhere!" *"With you out of the way, Gotham's mine for the taking. And sooner than I thought!" *"I didn't think it would be this easy! Oh well, live and learn." *"What!? The party's already over?" *"What an anti-climatic ending." *"No one goes up against Black Mask and lives." *"What? Think you could beat me? Me!?" *"First you fall, then Gotham." *"Get this schmuck outta here!" *"Bring me the hood. The rest...do whatcha want. Just don't make a mess." *"Do me a favor and die already! I got a business to run." *"I'm listening, and when say I'm listening, I'm also thinking about killing you." *"And I'll just wait here...because I'm known for my patience." *"I swear, it's like trying to run a criminal organization with my mother." *"I'm not pleased, you know. Not pleased at all. And despite appearances, this isn't a damned smile on my face." *"This one knows what he's doing." *"Maybe my last request was too mired in subtlety. I want this man dead. When I say dead, I mean seriously dead! Beaten...broken...his-head-mounted-on-my-wall kind of dead!" *"It's time he learns that this is a contact sport. We're going on the offense. Rough up his business. Something big, something loud! When he shows up to shut us down, have a party waiting for him...and when I say party, I actually mean a whole lot of people who are gonna kill him!" Category:False Facers Category:Antagonists Category:Criminals Category:Males Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Blackgate Inmates Category:Crime Lords